Dawson Leery
=Dawson Wade Leery= *'Køn: Mand' *'Status: Single(såvidt vides)' *'Født: Marts, 1983' Kort beskrivelse: Dawson Leery er det ældste barn og eneste søn af Gale og Mitch Leery. Han er stor fan af Steven Spielberg og drømte som barn om at blive instruktør i Hollywood. Hele Dawsons barndom og ungdom handlede om film. Han lavede film med hans venner som medvirkende. Dawsons to bedste venner er Joey Potter og Pacey Witter. Hans første crush var Jen Lindley. ---- 'Familie:' *'Far: Mitch Leery' *'Mor: Gale Leery' *'Søster: Lilly Leery' 'Arbejde:' Tv-producer, manusforfatter og instruktør på semi-biografisk tv-serie. 'Tilhørsforhold:' *Capeside High School *Afgangsklassen '01 *USC *Screen Play Video Rentals =Udvikling igennem serien= Sæson 1 Da Sæson 1 starter er Dawson 15 år og skal snart begynde sit 2. årSophomore på Capeside High School. Hele Dawsons verden er film. Han er en romantisk drømmer og totalt uvidende om at hans bedste Joey er forelsket i ham. Han ser hende som en ven og intet andet. Han falder pladask for den nye nabopige Jen som er fra New York og er spændende. Dawson arbejder i den lokale videoudlejningsbutik sammen med sin bedste ven Pacey. Dawson og Joey bruger megen tid på hans værelse på at analyse tingene eller se film. I løbet af sæsonen dater han Jen, opdager at han er forelsket i Joey, opdager at hans mor har haft en affære med en kollega, filmer ved et uheld Paceys første gang og instruerer filmen "Sea Creature from the Deep". Sæson 2 Sæson 2 starter med et kys mellem Dawson og Joey og de beslutter at gå på en date. Daten bliver en fiasko, blandt andet fordi Jen hægter sig på. Hun har fortrudt at hun slog med Dawson og vil have ham tilbage. Men efter daten deler de endnu et kys, et velovervejet kys. Dawson glemmer Paceys 16 års fødselsdag, pga kæresteproblemer. Joey trækker sig væk fra ham og det frustrerer ham. Hans forældre har en krise og hans far flytter på motel. Joey slår op med ham, efter et kæmpeskænderi til skolefesten. Han kaster sig over en ny film om ham og Joeys kærlighedshistorie. Alt imens han prøver at hjælpe Jen som er faldet tilbage i sit New Yorker spor. Hans nye film bliver slagtet af den nye filmlærer på CHS, Nicole Kennedy. Det slår ham lidt ud. Dawson bliver genforeneret med Joey, da han hjælper til, til et bryllup, hvor The Ice House har stået for cateringen. Deres genforeningsglæde bliver dog rystet lidt af Abby Morgans pludselige død. Mike Potter begynder at sælge kokain og Dawson opdager det og aner ikke hvad han skal gøre. Han presser Joey til at hjælpe politiet med at stoppe det, med det resultat at Mr. Potter ryger ind igen og Joey ikke vil have noget med ham at gøre. Sæson 3 Dawson vender tilbage efter sommerferiebesøget hos hans mor og møder i bussen tilbage den mystiske Eve, en vaskeægte femme fatale. Han prøver at undgå Joey og hænger ud med Eve. Han smadrer Mitchs båd og holder stripperfest. Joey dukker op og tilbyder sig selv til ham, men han afviser hende og beder bagefter Pacey om at tage sig af hende og være der for hende. Dawson laver endnu en film om Witch Island og den bliver ikke særligt godt modtaget ved en filmfestival. Her møder han Nikki Green, som han bliver gode venner med, hun er tilfældigvis Rektor Greens datter. Dawson hjælper med at få gang i hans mors restaurant og beder hans far om at hjælpe til. Ham og Pacey genbesøger deres barndom, ved at besøge deres hemmelige fort. Dawson, Joey, Andie, Pacey og deres gamle skolekammerat Will Krudski besøger Dawsons moster Gwen, og hun inspirerer ham til at huske hvad der betyder noget. Dawsons følelser for Joey blusser op, men alt bliver forpurret da han opdager at Pacey og Joey har noget kørende og de ikke har fortalt ham det. Dawson bruger en regatta til at kæmpe mod Pacey om Joeys gunst. Han bryder en regel og bliver diskvalificeret. Da Jack bliver nægtet billetter til deres skolebal, beslutter Dawson og de andre sig for at boykotte ballet og i stedet for holde et anti-bal. Pacey følges med Andie, Dawson med Joey, Jack med Ethan og Jen med Henry. Det ender med et skænderi mellem Dawson og Joey, efter at han overværer et romantisk øjeblik med Pacey og Joey. Dawson kysser Joey og fortæller hende at det var sådan han havde tænkt sig at aftenen skulle ende. Gale og Mitch bliver gift igen og Dawson fortæller Joey at hun er fri. Han ser hende løbe til Pacey. Sæson 4 Dawson og Jack har brugt hele sommeren på at male folks huse og Dawson har opdaget en ny passion, fotografering. Gensynet med Joey er bittersødt, han føler sig svigtet. Pacey og Jen bliver fanget midt i en forfærdelig storm, ombord på True Love og Dawson, Joey og Andie bliver nødt til at redde dem. Dawson får af vide at Pacey er tæt på at blive ud af skolen og fortæller Joey det, da han ikke selv vil hjælpe Pacey. Dawson opdager at hans mor er gravid og tager det ikke særlig pænt, indtil Gretchen fortæller ham hvorfor hun kom hjem. Andie prøver at få dem alle sammen til at blive venner igen, inden hun rejser væk efter hendes ulykke. Paceys søster, Gretchen kommer uventet fra college. Dawson fortæller Jack at han var forelsket i hende, da han var yngre. Hun begynder at arbejde på Leery's Fresh Fish som bartender og hende og Dawson bliver venner. Dawson, Pacey og Jack bliver beskyldt for at lave Seniorjoken, nogle har placeret Rektor Peskins båd i skolens svømmehal, men det ender med at være Drue, der får hele skylden alene. Dawson mangler inspiration til det essay han skal skrive til sin ansøgning til USC og opsøger Brooks og opdager at deres historier er uhyggeligt ens. Til Gale og Mitchs julefest deler Dawson et kys med Gretchen under misteltenen. Pacey prøver at forhindre Dawson og Gretchens forhold. Dawson bryder sig ikke om at Gretchen ikke vil stå ved deres forhold offentligt. Mens hans klassekammerater er Seniorskituren, er Dawson derhjemme og tager sig af Mr. Brooks og opdager at han har fået ansvaret for om der skal slukkes for hans livsforlængende behandling og at han er Mr. Brooks' testamente. Han tilbringer en aften sammen med Joey og det føles som om alt er ved det gamle. De går i biffen og snakker sammen. Årbogsafstemningerne har store konsekvenser for Dawson, Joey og Pacey, takket være Drue som står afstemningerne. Dawson tilbringer en aften alene sammen med Gretchen, som er sur over noget og aftenen bliver mere akavet end han havde regnet med. Dawson finder ud af at han ikke er kommet ind på NYU, samtidig med at Joey opdager at hun er kommet ind på Worthington College. Da han opdager at Joey ikke kan få fuldt stipendium og må opgive Worthington vil han forære hende de penge han arvede fra Mr. Brooks, men vil ikke tage imod dem til at starte med. Først efter at hun har indrømmet overfor ham at hun havde sex med Pacey på skituren, vil hun tage imod dem. Dawson og Gretchen tager på en roadtrip som går helt galt. Et fladt dæk osv...... Gale er højgravid og går over tiden og imens tænker Dawson og Gretchen over hvad fremtiden har i vente for dem. Aftenen for skoleballet oprinder og Dawson følges med Gretchen som føler sig malplaceret til et skolebal flere år efter hendes egen afgang fra high school. Dawson bliver nødt til at være der for Joey efter at Pacey knuser hendes hjerte fuldstændigt. Sommerferien nærmer sig hastigt og Dawson vil tilbringe sommeren sammen med Gretchen inden de skal hver deres vej, men hun rejser uden at sige farvel. Dawson hjælper Joey med at finde bittersød inspiration til hendes afgangstale. Dawson er blevet optaget på USC og skal starte tidligt. Dawson regner med at tilbringe sin sidste aften i Capeside sammen sine venner, men Mitch har helt andre planer. Pacey ringer fra Miami til Dawson for at sige farvel. Joey tager afsked med Dawson på sin egen måde med et kys, der minder om det i sidste episode af Sæson 1. Sæson 5 Dawson er i fuld gang med sine studier på USC og har fået en praktikplads på et film-set. Her møder han den ustyrligt arrogante instruktør Todd Carr, som fyrer ham med det samme. Det giver ham mulighed for at overholde hans aftale om at besøge Joey på Worthington. Dawson bliver overladt i Audreys varetægt, da Joey står i en milelang kø for at tale med Professor Wilder. Han indvier Audrey i hans problemer omkring hans forhold til Joey. Dawson har besluttet sig for at droppe ud af USC og tager hjem til Capeside for at fortælle hans forældre det. Mitch bliver virkelig vred og fortæller Dawson at han hører til i Californien. Men Dawson er urokkelig. Mitch dør i en bilulykke på hjem fra supermarkedet og Gale går i opløsning. Dawson bliver nødt til at tage sig af begravelsesforberedelserne og alt det andet. Joey, Pacey, Jack, Jen og selv Bedste Ryan prøver at hjælpe ham på hver deres måde, men Dawson bebrejder sig selv, hans fars død. Da Joey prøver at få Dawson på andre tanker, går det helt galt og til sidst ender han med at opsøge en psykolog i Boston og bagefter fester han sammen med Jack og de andre fyre fra Sigma Epsilon, i stedet for ringe til Joey. ---- *'Spillet af:' James Van Der Beek Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Capeside High School Kategori:Film